oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Video!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Video!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 1a | previousepisode = "Make Music!" | nextepisode = "Grown-Up!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Grampu suggests that instead of watching a video, the family makes a video. Oobi and Uma are thrilled, and Grampu shows them how to shoot and edit a home video. They screen the completed video on the TV and eat popcorn. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Uma are intently watching a movie on television. Grampu greets them and asks how many times they have watched the video. "Seventeen," Oobi responds. "Today," Uma adds. Grampu is shocked by this and turns off the television. He tells them that if they like that video so much, they should make their own video instead. The children are excited by this idea. Grampu shows them his video camera and explains that he will use the camera to shoot the video, use the computer to edit it, and then use the television to watch it. He takes the camera outside and sets it up. He shows Oobi and Uma how to start the camera by pressing a button. "Fancy," Oobi declares. "Yet simple," Uma says. Grampu begins to film the video. Oobi and Uma introduce themselves and briefly talk about their lives. Uma asks if they can watch the video. Grampu tells her that they need to film more and edit the footage beforehand. Oobi decides to put the family's garden gnome, Fritz, in the video. Uma spots Kako playing with a ball across the street and asks Grampu to add him to the video. They (along with the viewers) get Kako's attention by calling his name. He and Oobi exchange a "secret" handshake. After doing so, Kako notes that the handshake is not secret now that it has been recorded. Oobi replies by telling him that it is a famous handshake now. The boys laugh and Kako tells the others that he will return to watch the video later on. Oobi, Uma, and Grampu go inside to edit the video. Grampu teaches the children how to plug the camera into the computer, put the video together, and add music. While they edit the video, the interview segments start. These involve preschoolers talking about their own home movies. After they end, the family has finished editing their video. They hear a knock on the door and open it. Kako is standing outside, wearing a pair of sunglasses to look like a movie star. The children sit in front of the television and eat popcorn. Grampu starts the video. As the children watch it, they provide commentary on each other's performances. When it ends, they ask Grampu to play it again. Oobi waves goodbye to the viewers as the video restarts. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Video-Oobi-and-Uma-entranced.png|Oobi and Uma entranced Oobi-Video-Grampu-surprised.png|"Video, enough." Oobi-Video-Grampu-gets-an-idea.png|Grampu gets an idea... Oobi-Video-camera.png|...to make a home movie! Oobi-Video-filming-a-home-movie.png|Filming the movie Oobi-Video-Grampu-with-the-camera.png|Turning the camera Oobi-Video-Fritz-the-gnome.png|The garden gnome, Fritz Oobi-Video-Uma-talks-about-Fritz.png|Uma talks about Fritz Oobi-Video-Kako-outside.png|Kako outside Oobi-Video-calling-Kako.png|Calling Kako Oobi-Video-Kako-on-camera.png|Kako joins the movie Oobi-Video-computer-screen.png|"Greetings! Oobi. Boy." Oobi-Video-editing-the-movie.png|Editing the movie Oobi-Video-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Video-Kako-in-sunglasses.png|Kako in sunglasses Oobi-Video-watching-the-movie.png|Watching the movie Oobi-Video-TV-screen.png|"The end. Video over. Adiós!" Oobi-Video-rewinding-the-tape.png|Rewinding the tape *This is the first episode of season two, as well as the first episode with a purple title card. All of the previous episodes have blue title cards. *The scene where Kako bounces a rubber ball is featured in the second season's opening theme. *A real, working camcorder was used for Grampu's camera. The clips of the home movie were filmed on it in real time. *Grampu's computer seems to be an iMac G4, which was made by Apple in the early 2000s. *This is the first episode to show a computer. A computer is later seen in "Checkup!" and a cardboard computer is visible in "Neighborhood!". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2